


Love in Murder

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Child Abuse, Collars, Come Drinking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Human Pet, Innocence, Innocent Harry, Kidnapping, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Naive Harry Potter, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Pet Food, Pet Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Work In Progress, cat food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: Voldemort never killed Harry on the 31 of October. Instead he took the child and decided to raise him as his lovely little kitten. (I know it's been done before...but not by me so it may be a bit darker than what you're used to)





	1. I suppose you like cats then

It was October 31, 1981 and the Dark Lord Voldemort had just murdered Lily and James Potter. Voldemort stood, wand still pointing at the space where Lily had been, arms spread protecting the child behind her. She was now lifeless at his feet. He wasn’t looking at her. His eyes assessed the boy who was currently standing in his crib, holding onto the bars, and watching him. The boy born at the end of July, the prophesized one. His wand didn’t move from where it was trained on the infant. The boy looked at him with impossibly huge eyes and made a few cooing sounds. He made an excited shriek as the Dark Lord moved closer. The baby raised its little hands in the air and opened and closed its fists. It wanted to be held. Voldemort could tell that the child had not grasped the situation. Little Harry didn’t know that the Dark Lord had just brutally murdered the boy’s parents, nor that he was next. 

Just as Voldemort was a step away from the infant, baby Harry turned his back on him and grabbed a stuffed cat. Harry turned back around and held the toy up to show the Dark Lord. Harry shook the toy in front of him and said, “Ba!” He then proceeded to put the ear of the stuffed toy in his mouth.

Voldemort looked on with curiosity. “I suppose you like cats then” he said to the child, who was now sitting in his crib, gumming the stuffed cat. Voldemort was fascinated with the little creature in front of him and wondered how it could grow up to become such a foil later on. Could he raise it in such a way that that future would no longer be a possibility? Could he eliminate a threat and get more than he bargained for in the process? Voldemort couldn’t see any way his quickly forming plans could go astray. It simply wasn’t theoretically possible. 

Voldemort put away his wand and lifted the baby from his crib, the little stuffed toy falling out of the child’s mouth. He disapparated with the small child nestled in the crock of his arm. The Dark Lord had always wanted a pet.


	2. Murder huh? It’s a mouth-full

Voldemort apparated within his large and almost impossible to find manor, the Gaunt Manor, or at least it was. It was still only 10:30 at night. He had taken care of the Potter’s quicker than he had planned. The child squirmed in his arms and Voldemort made his way to his bedchamber. 

The bedroom alone was large and contained a king sized bed off to the side which was fitted with green sheets and a hippogriff-feathered black comforter. A small, mahogany table and chair rested near the entryway. A black leather couch and two matching armchairs surrounded the fireplace, though he never allowed guests in the room. A bookshelf stood next to a large window with a comfy window seat that looked down on the front grounds. Connected to the room was a large bathroom all done in green marble. Next to that was a walk-in closet.

Voldemort placed the infant on the grey carpeted floor of the room and got a large pillow from the closet. The pillow was brand new, still sealed in its plastic covering. He unpackaged the item and inspected it. It was a very large, furry black dog pillow filled with phoenix feathers. Each corner of the pillow dangled a tassel of unicorn hair. It hadn’t come cheap. He had originally intended to get a pet snake to make as a horcrux and this pillow was going to be his gift to her, but learning of the prophecy- it had set those plans back a bit. He decided that he would give it to his new pet instead.

Voldemort walked over to a corner of the room, by the bookshelf, and placed the pillow on the floor. He then walked into his closet and got a crate. He transfigured it into a litter box and placed it in the bathroom. He charmed it to automatically vanish any waste that was deposited in it. 

He went back out to see the baby sucking his thumb. It was curious, and the Dark Lord realized that cats- as that was what the boy now was to the man- didn’t have or need thumbs…or clothes for that matter. Voldemort undressed his pet’s onesie and undid his fortunately clean diaper. He then performed an intricate spell on the child so that the boy’s hands would curl up into a fist, thumb inside, and cut short the ligaments in his fingers so that the child would never again be able to open his hands. In fact they couldn’t really be called hands anymore. They were useless stumps; cute little paws for his kitten. An added bonus was that his kitten would never be able to hold a wand with paws like these. 

The spell was painless, but when the baby tried to open his hands to realize he couldn’t, the boy wailed. The Dark Lord picked up his pet, cradling it in the crock of his arm and pet the child’s head, playing with the small hair there until the creature forgot about its loss of mobility and cooed at him again.

“I wonder what I should name you” The man said, looking down at the child. “What’s a good name for my lovely little kitty? Hmm you have such pretty green killing curse eyes. What about Avada? No. Well then Kedavra? That doesn’t fit either. Not a spell. Maybe the purpose? Do you like Killa? Death? What about Murder?” The baby made an unrelated shriek and the Dark Lord decided to go with that. “Murder huh? It’s a mouth-full. I’ll shorten it to Mur”. Voldemort put his pet down and transfigured a leather-bound book about the history of the killing curse into a small black leather collar. He transfigured a silver bookmark into two tags that hung from said collar. The first one he engraved with the name ‘Mur’ and the second with ‘Property of The Dark Lord Voldemort’. He placed it around the child’s neck with magic as it had no buckle or way of removing it. It was just a simple leather circle. He charmed it even further to be unbreakable and only his magic could take it off.

With a wave of his wand he summoned his house elf. “Tilly this little kitten is my new pet. I want you to assist in his training. If I’m not present and he has an accident I want you to move him as quickly as possible to the litter box in the bathroom. I want him trained to use the litter box as quickly as possible. Is that clear?”

“Bu-but my lord, Tilly is not understanding” The little elf shivered in place. “This baby isn’t a beast, it’s a human child! Tilly is thinking master is confused”.

“I am not confused. I know its human. I wish to raise it as a cat, and you need to refer to it as such from now on. I don’t want you to ever treat it like or imply that it is human ever again, least not in its presence, understand?”

The little elf looked down at the baby with pity. “Yes master, Tilly will do as she is told. Tilly will help train master’s kitty”.

“Good. I also want you to enforce that it is a cat by showing it moving cat images while I’m absent. If you play with it, make sure its appropriate for a cat”.

“Yes master” Tilly said.

“Now fix up a tender steak and potatoes for me and a can of wet cat food for my kitten”.

The house elf’s eyes widened at the mention of cat food, but nodded her head and vanished.

They didn’t have to wait long until a plate full of steak and potatoes appeared on the small table and a cat dish of cold, wet cat food appeared on the floor next to it. Voldemort placed the cat near its dish and told it to eat. The baby tried scooping at the mush with its useless hands, but it didn’t work. The boy was getting frustrated. The man cleaned his kitten’s paws with a spell and projected a moving image of a cat eating out of a dish before the child. 

Mur watched the image and did as the cat did. He got on all fours and placed his face near the dish and ate like that.

Voldemort was right. Baby’s brains were sponges and his kitten would learn in no time. The Dark Lord Smiled down at his clever kitten and ate his own meal.


	3. Maybe a ball of yarn?

The months went by and Mur was adapting to his new role quite well. He crawled around the room, played with the toy mouse Voldemort had bought him, ate his food and drank his water out of his cat dishes, watched the moving cat images (the muggles would call them videos) and learned a lot from them. He still had accidents, but the little kitten would crawl as quickly as he could to the litter box as soon as he felt himself pee or worse. Mur was learning all right. The kitten knew what would happen if he had an accident on his owner’s rug. Accidents were unavoidable however; Voldemort’s kitten was just too young. The man didn’t much care for punishing his pet, Mur was just so sweet, but it had to be done.

One evening as the Dark Lord was walking into his bedchamber (he never let Mur explore the rest of the manor) he noticed the smell. He looked around the room and found a small turd just outside the bathroom door. “Mur!” he yelled. He looked around again but didn’t see the cat. He looked under the bed and lo and behold his kitten had crawled under there to try and avoid punishment. He looked right into the eyes of his pet and said, “Out!” When the infant didn’t move he called, “Murder! Come. Out. Now!” His kitten slowly crawled toward him. When the little kitten was fully out from under the bed, Voldemort pointed a finger at him and sternly said, “Bad kitten! Bad Mur! Bad! You do not leave poo-poos on the floor” Voldemort picked up his kitty and showed it the mess it had made. Voldemort took out his wand and vanished the mess. He then brought the cat inside the bathroom and put it in its litter box and waited. And waited. His kitten looked up at him and pouted. He was already empty.

Voldemort picked him back up and got out a clear glove from the cabinet under the sink and put it on. He looked at his pet and said, “I need to punish you now Mur, so that this doesn’t happen again. I’m going to see if I can get anymore poo-poo out of you so you don’t dirty the rest of my room. He then proceeded to lube up his glove-covered index finger with lotion and slowly insert it inside the infant. The child began to cry loudly at the intrusion. Voldemort knew that it must have hurt his sweet little pet, his hole was so small, but he must learn. After a few minutes of finger-fucking, he took his finger out one last time, removed the glove, and cast a cleaning spell on the cat. “There now all clean. Go on and play” He told his pet as the boy began crawling out of the bathroom to find his mouse.

Just a few weeks later Mur was beginning to make real progress. Voldemort was sitting on his couch by the fire reading the Daily Prophet and sipping tea. The newspaper was finally telling him what he had been waiting to hear for months now: that Harry Potter was officially pronounced dead. The Aurors were stopping their searches, funeral services were being arranged, and Albus Dumbledore was giving speeches.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his kitten crawl as quickly as he could to the bathroom, making little desperate noises. Voldemort folded his paper and got ready to dole out another punishment, but when he went to the bathroom he was surprised to find his pet pooping into his litter box. Voldemort watched in amazement. The boy was only a little over a year old and already his kitten was using the litter box. When his pet was finished, the mess in the box disappeared, leaving no smell behind and the Dark Lord praised his kitten. The man bent down and whipped his kitten with some baby wipes and pet him while telling him what a good job he’s done.

He carried his pet to the couch and sat him on his lap. His kitten was usually never allowed on the furniture, but this was an exception. “You did so well Mur” Voldemort said. “What a good little kitten you are for master. Maybe I should get you a new toy hmm? I would get you a scratching post, but your paws don’t have any nails”. The Dark Lord had already spelled Mur’s nails so that they wouldn’t grow and hurt his pet’s paws, since his permanently fisted hands could no longer open. “Maybe a ball of yarn? But that seems a little dull for a reward. Oh I know, I’ll get you some cat-nip” He said petting his kitten’s tummy.

The next day Lord Voldemort sat in his drawing room in an armchair across from Severus Snape. The man looked like a complete mess and was trying to hide that fact. He couldn’t still be broken up over that mudblood’s death could he?

“I know why you’ve sent for me my Lord” Snape began.

“Oh? Do tell Severus” Voldemort said, businesslike. He wanted to smile. Snape couldn’t possibly know, but he controlled his features and looked at the man with mild interest.

“You’ve called me to discuss The Prophet. About the boy’s death in the media”.

“You are wrong Severus. I called you about another matter altogether. I need you to create a powder for me” He let that sink in.

“A-a powder my Lord? What kind? For what purpose?”

“A mild drug of sorts. I want it to induce euphoria. I don’t want it too strong, nothing a kitten wouldn’t be able to take. Do you understand?”

Severus just sat there, completely at a loss. “Excuse my ineptitude my Lord, but I do not fully understand. You want a hallucinogen? To take recreationally? Is it for human consumption?”

“Not a hallucinogen. I just want the person who takes it to feel…joy. And yes for recreation. And it is for human consumption. I just want it to be as safe as you can make it. Anymore questions?”

“Just one my lord. When do you need it by? This may take quite some time”.

“Oh I have the utmost faith in your potion brewing. I would like to have it in a week” Voldemort said.

“Yes sir” Snape said simply. He knew it was not going to be an easy feat to get such a thing done so quickly.

“You may excuse yourself” The Dark Lord said, going back to the book he had been perusing.

“Thank you my Lord” Snape bowed and left.

A week later Voldemort came home with a present for his pet. He opened it and showed Mur the drawstring pouch full of what looked like sparkling pink dust. He put some on his finger and put the finger in Mur’s mouth. His kitten’s eyes instantly lit up and Mur began to make happy little noises. “That was for using your litter box like a good kitty. If you keep it up I’ll let you have more”. For the rest of the afternoon he played with his slightly drugged kitten, that is until he had to attend one of his Death Eater meetings downstairs. “Be a good boy and don’t get into any mischief while I’m away” he said, leaving Mur with Tilly.

Voldemort made his way to the meeting hall and when he opened the double doors his supporters were already there, standing in a circle, waiting.

“I believe we need to discuss the matter of Harry Potter” He addressed the group.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've included a blueprint of what the room looks like if you're confused.


	4. Beasts love a good petting

“I believe we need to discuss the matter of Harry Potter” He addressed the group.

There were low murmurs and whispers at the name. 

“So it’s true then?” One Death Eater spoke up. “You’ve killed the prophesized one”

“Yes” The Dark Lord answered.

“Was it really even necessary though, my Lord? I mean how could one child tilt the outcome of the war?”

“Lucius,” Voldemort addressed, “I did not believe that the boy would ever live up to the prophesy. That is not why I killed him. I merely wanted to take away the light’s futile hope”. It wasn’t entirely true. Voldemort didn’t quite know if he had believed in the prophesy and it was better to be safe than sorry. The way things were now though, the child would never be able to fulfill such a grand prophecy. Not if he had no knowledge of the outside world, not if he didn’t even know he was human. Harry Potter truly was no more.

The meeting concluded as they finished making plans to enlist the assistance of the werewolves. The Dark Lord had decided to send a peace offering to their leader, a beast by the name of Greyback.

He adjourned the meeting, but invited Lucius Malfoy to stay for dinner.

As they ate, the Dark Lord began asking his follower about how his ministry efforts were going. That ended up leading to conversation about the man himself.

“So Lucius, how is your son doing these days?” Voldemort asked before pouring some gravy over his mashed potatoes.

“Well as you know Draco was born a bit premature but he’s doing well now. He’s been crawling quite a bit recently, My Lord”

“Yes, and how is his diet? Any solids?”

“Oh yes, he’s started eating solid foods, but only a little. Draco is quite fussy when it comes to food”

Voldemort smiled, “I assume you feed him only the best?”

“Of course, My Lord. Nothing is too good for my son”. Lucius didn’t quite understand why his master was so interested about his son, but he guessed that the man was considering having an heir of his own.

“Ah, and how has potty-training been going?”

Lucius was taken aback. “Oh no, we haven’t even started potty-training. Far too early”.

“Is it now? I believe babies can learn faster than you give them credit for”. Voldemort gave a knowing smile.

“Lucius had nothing really to add to that. “Perhaps,” was all he came up with.

The Dark Lord talked for a bit more about the man’s child, and then abruptly changed the subject to his pets. Lucius found this rather odd.

“So you have two dogs?”

“Yes, guard dogs, not that we need them, but Narcissa finds them pleasant”

“And how do you go about making sure they don’t run amuck?”

“My Lord?”

“Well, I have recently acquired a small kitten. I don’t know much about raising pets though. If you would be so kind?”

That made sense. Lucius still couldn’t picture the Dark Lord holding a kitten though. “Well, we’ve placed confinement charms on the dogs so that they don’t go into certain rooms such as the kitchen, dinning areas, and such”

“And how do you punish the dogs for misbehavior?”

“I sometimes let the dog that has misbehaved go without dinner”

“My kitten is still too young to be missing meals” Voldemort said.

“Still too young for the whip too then?”

“You whip them?”

“If it’s needed”.

“I need something that won’t hurt the kitten”

“I suppose you could always ignore it if it isn’t behaving” The way Lucius said it showed how he didn’t much care for this gentle approach.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now how exactly do you go about rewarding the dogs?”

“Narcissa does that part. She usually plays with them, you know rubs their tummies and such”

“Rubs their tummies?”

“Yes, beasts love a good petting”

When dinner was concluded, Voldemort showed the man out and walked back to his room when the man had gone. When he opened the door and looked around, he found his cat sleeping peacefully on his pillow. Part of him didn’t want to wake the kitten, but the other part wanted to try what his follower had suggested. Voldemort kneeled down next to the cat and petted the fur on his small head. “Mur, Mur wake up” Voldemort called. The sleepy kitten opened its eyes slowly. Voldemort saw that his pet’s pupils were no longer dilated. The drug had worn off. His kitten looked happy to see him and began crawling off its pillow to get closer to its master.

Voldemort picked up his kitten and walked over to the fluffy rug before the hearth. There was a low fire crackling in the fireplace. The soft light gave the room a gentle, warm feel. He placed his kitten on the rug on its back and lay next to him. Voldemort thought about what the man had said about rubbing the dog’s belly and wanted to try it.

The man splayed his fingers on the infant’s small belly and began petting. His kitten cooed. His fingers started at just above his kittens nipples and stroked half-way down the cat’s legs. The cat would wiggle every time a finger brushed over a nipple, and every time it brushed his small penis and testicles. Voldemort stopped paying so much attention to the child’s belly and began mostly stroking his kitten’s genitalia with one hand and his nipples with the other. This resulted in more excited shrieks and as Voldemort was getting tired, he heard his kitten make a noise he had never heard before. As he stroked the cat’s young penis for one of the last few times, he heard a small “Mew” come from his kitten. The Dark Lord couldn’t believe it. He stopped stroking his kitten and looked into his cat’s eyes. Then, as if desperate for more, his cat spoke again, “Mew!”. Voldemort began stroking the cat a few more times and then put him back on its pillow to get some sleep.

Voldemort could not believe that the moving images were working this well. Instead of picking up meaningless sounds from what he said and repeating them back like most babies; his kitten was learning to speak from the moving cat images. He assumed that it had something to do with the fact that his kitten saw more of them than he saw of his master. Voldemort was often very busy these days. It made The Dark Lord gleeful to know that the boy was truly being raised as a cat. He had his doubts when he had first brought the infant home, but his progress was indisputable now. He did eventually want his cat to have at least a small understanding of the English language so that he could follow small commands, but no more than that. He truly did not want this boy to be even the slightest bit capable of, well, of anything really. He just wanted a pet…maybe one he could use to pleasure himself, as his kitten had oh so loved the petting he had given it.


	5. You can’t be so picky you know

One night Voldemort was awaken from his bed by loud mewing sounds mixed with a baby’s crying. Voldemort was shocked as his cat was pretty well behaved and didn’t cry often. He had had the cat for months now with crying here and there, but not like this. The infant was wailing. The man got out of bed and went over to his kitten’s pillow, where his kitten lay. His kitten saw him and immediately started mewing. He picked up the cat and started trying to sooth it, but nothing worked. He noticed the cat’s forehead was warm and decided he needed to call a healer. He decided on a man named Warren Rubbels, one of his faithful Death Eaters, not yet in his inner circle. He knew this was a bit of a gamble to bring the man here, but he truly needed a specialist.

When the man arrived, Voldemort had the man do an unbreakable vow with him. A vow that would never allow the man to speak of the private matters he was about to show him. Warren was all too eager to have such an important role as being the Dark Lord’s private mediwizard.

Voldemort showed the man his pet and the man looked taken aback. 

“This is the cat you spoke of?” Warren asked, unbelieving.

“Yes. He appears to be ill”

Warren tried not to look surprised and instead performed a few diagnostic spells. The child was indeed ill. “It appears the chil- umm, cat is suffering from a fever, my lord. I recommend he take this healing draught” He said, taking a potion from his cloak and handing it to the man. 

Voldemort fed his kitten the drink immediately. Almost instantly his kitten had stopped its tears and cries and looked up the Dark Lord with wet eyes. 

“Um, My Lord. It appears that the boy’s, I mean the cat’s fever isn’t all. My diagnostic web shows that your pet is suffering from malnutrition. What have you been feeding him, my lord?”

Voldemort put his pet down on the rug and went to fetch a can of cat food from the closet. “Only the best for my little kitten” he said. And it was the best. It was the most expensive, nutritious cat food he could find. It was the very best of the worst.

Warren was in shock when the man handed him the cat food. This innocent baby had been eating cat food? For how long? “Well, how long has he been eating this?” 

“Since October 31st” Voldemort said with a smile.

Such a long time. It was already the second of Febuary. Wait. October? “I-is that Harry Potter?!”   
Voldemort just smiled at the man. “Not anymore, that is my little kitten Murder. You are the only one to know of this. Do I need to remind you of the vow?”

“My lord I would never tell anyone of this! I am your loyal servant!”

“Good. Now what is wrong with my kitten?”

“Your kitten is malnourished. The cat food is not giving him the vitamins and nutrients he needs. Is this all you’re feeding him?”

“I’m also beginning to integrate dry cat food into his diet as well”

“I’m concerned for his health. If this continues your kitten will die, my lord”

“What can I do?”

You could just give the baby real food, Warren thought. “If you want to continue to feed the kitten cat food, you will need to give him several different potions a day. I do not recommend dry cat food at all though. He could get salmonella poisoning” 

Voldemort thought for a moment. “That all seems like a bit of a hassle. Hmm, maybe there’s a way I could change his body internally so that it could get the nutrients he needs from the cat food. Is there a way to make him internally more feline?”

Warren didn’t know what to say. “I suppose I can research it. But for now I strongly suggest these potions” the man said, writing out a list and handing it to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort showed him out and looked back at his kitten. “You don’t like the food I give you huh? You can’t be so picky you know” He said picking up his pet and putting him back on his pillow to sleep. 

In the morning, Voldemort fire-called Severus and gave him the list. The potions were finished by the afternoon. In the Dark Lord’s free time he researched the matter in his library. It took another month before he found something of value. 

On March 5th he found what he had been looking for. There was a spell that, if he modified it correctly, would do what he needed. It was the Gormandizicle Curse. A very old dark curse that would allow the victim to survive while eating the most vile of substances. It was used during the times of slavery when the master wizards didn’t see the point in wasting money to feed their slaves. The slaves who had this curse placed on them could consume, digest, and receive nutrients from almost anything they ate. These slaves would eat dirt and mud and never develop health risks from it. This did not however make the dirt taste any better.

Voldemort started planning at once. It was a very long and complicated curse and was going to be difficult to perform. He also didn’t want it to be all inclusive as it was now. He just wanted his cat to be able to eat its food, not be able to eat mud. It took a few more days before he could make the proper alterations. He asked Severus to brew the potion it required.

When all was ready, he set aside an entire day to perform the curse on his pet. He first drew the runes on his kitten’s body, then had him drink the potion. He could tell Mur was getting fed up with all the potions he had to drink because he pouted his lips and tried to move his head away from the beaker. The nutrient potions tasted awful and he always had to coax his pet into drinking them. Once the potion was down, Voldemort placed the child on a transfigured dais and tied his little arms and legs with leather cuffs to it. The baby was in a spread eagle position. Voldemort placed lit candles to the right and left of the baby’s head and between his legs. Mur got scared and started mewing loudly. Voldemort petted his kitten on the head and shushed him. This was the hard part. The man had to recite the long curse perfectly. He began just as the clock struck noon and finished at exactly three o’clock in the afternoon. The candles had gone out as he finished. Mur had fallen asleep an hour into the proceedings.

Voldemort looked down at his pet. Mur didn’t look at all like a cat. His legs were far too long. The man worried that Mur would try to stand when he got a bit older despite the cat images. It was human nature to stand upright after all. Voldemort decided to cast a numbing spell on his cat while he slept and fire-called Warren. 

Warren showed up in less than five minutes with everything he needed to perform the procedure the Dark Lord had asked of him. The man was conflicted. Warren was definitely not a nice man, but to do such a thing to a baby…he tried not to think about it. The child was Harry Potter after all. The boy who was supposed to stop their plans and everything they stood for. If he thought of it that way, he was doing the world a favor. 

Warren began by giving the sleeping child a shot. It was to prevent infection. He didn’t want to wake the child up to give him a potion, so he did it the muggle way. He then readied his wand, pointed it at the infant’s right leg and cast the slicing spell. He did the same to the left leg. The numbing spell had worked as the child didn’t wake. He then performed a cauterizing spell and gave the baby two healing shots, one for each leg. The skin grew back quickly and in less than twenty minutes the baby was fine. There were no scars left by the procedure, just smooth skin. 

Voldemort studied the man’s handiwork. The amputation turned out perfectly. The boy’s legs were amputated at the knees. It would be much easier for his little kitten to walk on all fours now. Voldemort took it upon himself to cast one more spell: a permanency spell. Even if the boy was rescued, grafting on legs would be impossible now. His pet would remain with his cute stubby legs forever.

The kitten may be surprised when he awoke next, but Voldemort was sure it would fade. In a short period of time he will forget that he ever had legs, just like he’s forgotten that he had fingers, or parents for that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding that this is my easiest story to write for. Maybe it has something to do with the chapters being so short.


	6. Speak Mur!

As Mur was watching a moving cat image of two cat’s playing with string, Mur suddenly felt a tingling in his bum. Mur got up on all fours and quickly walked inside the bathroom. Mur found his litter box and did his business. After he was done he waited. A wet wipe magically cleaned his bum and disappeared along with his waste.

Mur went back into the other room to continue watching the two playing cats, but they weren’t playing anymore. The bigger one with orange fur had mounted the smaller one which had brown fur. Mur knew that the bigger one was trying to mate with the smaller one. Master had been showing him more and more of these types of images recently. He started showing them a month after Mur responded positively to one of Master’s punishments. Mur had been asleep and dreaming that he was at his litter box. When he woke up, Master was yelling at him for peeing on his pillow. Master carried him into the bathroom and put on the gloves. Master put some liquid on one of his fingers and pushed it inside his hole. This was how Mur was always punished. It hurt a lot, but Mur felt the finger touch something inside him that made him mew happily. Master said, “So you like that, hmm?” and kept pushing and pulling the finger in and out, always hitting that spot. Mur could feel his small penis tingle before it was over. He pulled his finger out, took the glove off, and placed Mur on the tiled floor. “I’m going to have to think up a new punishment for you Mur” came his Master’s words, “You’re getting too old for this to cause you much pain I think”

After that Master started showing Mur moving images of mating and breeding. The images always made Mur’s penis tingle and Mur didn’t know why. Master also began fingering him more after that. The punishments changed though. Master bought a small kennel and placed it near Master’s bed. Sometimes when Mur was bad, Master put Mur in the kennel and left him there for a long time and wouldn’t talk to him. Mur hated this punishment. Another punishment Master started were what Master called “spanks”. Master took his hand and slapped his bum until it was red and hurting.

When the bigger cat got off the smaller one, Mur could see that the smaller one’s hole was dripping white stuff. Mur had never noticed before. Then the moving image ended. Mur walked over to his water dish and began lapping up some water. Then the door opened and Master came in. Mur ran up to him on all four paws and Master picked him up. Mur licked Master’s cheek until Master held Mur away from him.

Voldemort looked at his four year old kitten and smiled. “Did you like the shows today, little one?”

Mur nodded his head enthusiastically.

“No, no. What have I taught you Mur? When I ask you a question you need to speak. Speak Mur”.

“Yes Master!”  
“Yes what?”

“Mur like show!”

“That’s very good Mur. Which did you like best?”

Mur didn’t know the words to tell Master that he had liked the last one, the one with the mating. He wiggled in Masters arms until Master put him down, then he put his bum up and his head down to emulate the cat that had been breed.

“I see. You liked the one with the fucking. That’s what that’s called Mur. One cat fucked the other. The bottom cat was fucked by the bigger one. Try saying it. Go on. The word is ‘fuck’”.

Mur didn’t know a lot of human words, he was much better at cat talk. He understood simple things his Master said, but wasn’t good at speaking. Each new word he learned was very difficult for him to pronounce. Master had only started teaching him a short time ago. He had never before made an ‘f’ sound. He tried, “…uck..uu-ck…dd-uck…duck!”

Voldemort bent down and ran his skinny fingers through his pet’s hair. “Practice Mur. I know you’ll get it soon”. 

Mur tried to grab his Master’s hand with his two paws. He licked the man’s index finger and said, “duck!”

“You want me to fuck you with my finger today?”

Mur nodded enthusiastically again and then remembered to say, “Yes Master!”

Voldemort carried Mur over to the rug before the fire, got the lube, and lubed up a gloved finger. He inserted the digit into the four year old and hit the boy’s special spot. 

“Mew!” Mur said excitedly as he felt an electric current go through his small body. Mur tried to move his bum back so he could get more of the digit inside him, but Master gave him a painful spank for it.

“No Mur, you need to be patient”

Mur didn’t know what patient meant, but he knew the word ‘no’ and he stopped moving. Master started moving his finger in and out of him. Mur mewed a few more times. 

“Now I’m going to try something new Mur,” said Voldemort. The man knew his kitten couldn’t understand him, but he didn’t want to startle the little one. Voldemort lubed up a second finger and brought both to the four year-old’s entrance. He began slowly pushing, feeling resistance until with a pop they went in.  
“Mrrow!” Mur said in painful surprise. Master had put two digits inside him. It hurt, but as Master started to move them past his special spot, Mur could feel his penis get tingly. 

“How does this feel Mur? Do you like it when two fingers are inside you?” Voldemort paused, “Feel Mur. You know this word. How does it feel? Speak Mur!”

Mur took some time to answer. He got out, “Mur hurt. Mur happy”. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say. He didn’t know the right words. He gave a particularly happy mew so Master would know that he liked the two fingers even though they hurt him a little.

“Good Mur”

Mur knew what that meant and gave Master another happy mew.

Sometime later Voldemort had removed his robes and freed his drooling cock from its confines. He showed his pet and said, “Lick Mur”. 

The child knew what that meant as he had been giving blowjobs for over a year now. Mur got to work. He first licked the shaft from root to tip a few times, then took the head in his mouth and started sucking. He couldn’t fit more than the head, so every now and then he would lick the shaft again.

“Good kitten, you get better every day” came Voldemort’s response. He played with the fur on his kitten’s head, massaging him until he was ready to come. “Drink Mur!” he said as he came inside the boy.

Mur swallowed all the liquid his maser had given him and mewed his thanks.

“No, no Mur. What do you need to say when I give you something?”

Mur stared at his Master not knowing what he did wrong. He only understood his name and the word ‘no’ from the jumble his Master had said.

“Speak Mur”

“…Master?”

“We’ve been over this. When somebody gives you something, you need to say ‘thank you’”.

Mur was confused. “Gibs?”

“Give. I gave you my cum. Do you understand?”

“Gib? Cum?”   
“Cum. This is what cum is,” Voldemort brought his finger to the drop of cum that was left on his kitten’s cheek and showed him. “Cum”

Mur looked at the fluid on his Master’s finger. He pointed to it and asked, “Cum?”

“Yes, good Mur. That is cum,” He said. “Master gave it to you” he said as he pointed to himself and then Mur.

Mur was so happy that he was praised in all the confusion. He now knew what ‘cum’ was! He also had a pretty good idea of what ‘give’ meant. Mur mewed and said “Gib!” before taking the finger in his mouth and licking it off the digit. “Gib!” He said again. Mur was so proud of himself. 

“No Mur! That was ‘lick’ and ‘drink’ not ‘give’. Bad Mur!” He said as he placed the child over his lap and began spanking his quickly reddening bum. “I think a good punishment will help you understand the difference!” He said right before giving his kitten a particularly hard spank. “Give Mur! I’m giving you a spanking!” he said as he continued to hit the boy.

Mur was meowing in pain, crying, and saying “Hurt!” every so often.

Voldemort stopped the spanking after only a few minutes and placed his pet in his small kennel by the bed and left him there. Without saying a word to his kitten, he left the room to go over paperwork in his library. 

Mur was all alone in his small cage for three hours before his master walked through the door. “Master?” Mur tried in a small voice, but his Master didn’t respond. He just ate a small meal that the elf had brought and got himself ready for bed. He placed Mur’s food and water dishes inside the kennel without saying a word and went to sleep. With a word the light went out. Mur ate his cat food and drank his water before curling up to sleep, sad that his master was upset with him.

In the morning master came over to his cage and said, “I just gave you a punishment Mur. Gave. When someone gives you something you need to say thank you. The words are ‘thank you’. Speak Mur”

In a low, sad voice Mur spoke. “Tank you”. Mur still didn’t really understand the word ‘give’ but he was beginning to put the puzzle pieces together. He didn’t want Master to give him ‘spanks’ or ‘kennel’, but he did like when Master gave him ‘fuck’. He also knew that he had to say ‘thank you’ when Master gave him something, he just had no idea why or what that meant.

“Good Mur” Voldemort praised and let his kitten out of the kennel. I think we’re going to need to work on a few of these words more” he said as he held his pet.


	7. Merry Christmas Mur

Mur woke up even though it was still early morning. He was far too excited to sleep. Master had been telling him all month about Christmas, and the day was finally here. The tree was up and decorated and Mur could see a few presents underneath. Mur could vaguely remember the tree being up last year, when he was four, and receiving a present, but that was all. He hadn’t known that it was Christmas; he just thought it was a special day. Honestly Mur still didn’t really understand Christmas. He just knows that Master is going to give him presents and spend the whole day with him.

Mur looks up at Master’s large bed, from the comfort of his big pillow. He wished he could climb up and wake up Master. He’s tried multiple times before, though he’s not allowed on the furniture. His stubby paws can’t grasp anything and he doesn’t have any claws so he can’t pull himself up. A few months ago, Mur asked Master why he looked so different from other cats.

“Master?”

“Yes pet?”

“Why Mur not have tail? Why not have ears? No fur?”

“Mur your tail and fur never grew and you do have ears. They’re just…deformed.” Master pulled Mur into his lap and started petting his head. “I told you that I found you when you were just a few days old, your eyes were just starting to open. You remember where I found you?”

“Box.”

“That’s right Mur. I found you in a box on the side of the road. Abandoned. But I never told you why you were abandoned did I?”

Mur shook his head.

“You were born wrong. Your body was deformed. I guess your previous master didn’t want a deformed kitten. But don’t worry Mur. I wanted to keep you from the moment I saw you. You were so small and so cute. To me you were perfect.”

Mur continued to stare up at the bed. Mur was so lucky to have Master. Mur still doesn’t like that he doesn’t look like the cats he sees on the videos, but Mur tries his best to be a good pet. He never wants Master to abandon him like his last master had. When Mur tries to think back to a time before Master, it’s very hard. All he can remember from his last master is a green light, screaming, and a human lady smiling at him. Mur sighed. He guessed she must not have wanted him.

When Master finally woke up an hour later, Mur began meowing loudly to get his attention.

“Have you been up long Mur?” Voldemort asked, getting out of bed and petting his kitten’s head. “Are you hungry?”

“Mew!”

“Mur,” Voldemort said, looking sternly at his five year old kitten.

“Yes Master. Mur hungry,” he said.

“Good, I’ve got a special treat for you today: your favorite, “he said as he opened a can of expensive cat food.”

Mur sniffed the air. It really was his favorite! Mur watched as Master poured the contents of the can in his cat dish. Mur was about to start eating, but Master stopped him.

“No, Mur. What have I taught you? You need to show me you can do the things I’ve been teaching you. Now sit. Roll over. Paw? Good, now up on two legs.”

Mur did all of the tricks that Master had taught him. Two legs was the hardest one. Mur had to raise himself on his back paws with his front ones in the air, like a human. He could only do it for a second. Then he heard Master say “Bum up!” That meant that Mur had to turn around and place his head close to the ground and keep his bum in the air, facing Master. Master liked to put fingers in his hole when he was in this position. Then Master said “Hump.” Mur had to thrust his little penis on the rug or a pillow until it got hard. Then came the last command, “Stretch,” which was the last one he’d learned. Mur had to lay on his back, take his toy, that was long and vibrated, lick it, then thrust it inside his hole with his two paws. Master said it was to prepare his hole for real fucking, which Mur didn’t understand. He liked the little pink toy though. When he was done, he was able to eat his breakfast.

While he ate, the house elf Tilly, brought Master’s breakfast and they both ate together, Master at the table and Mur on the floor.

“Alright Mur,” Voldemort said, banishing the dishes. “I believe it’s time we opened presents.”

Voldemort watched Mur excitedly run on all fours to the Christmas tree. He liked seeing his little kitten so joyful. The man got a small present from under the tree and placed it on the floor in front of his pet. “You can open this one first.”

Mur sat on his bum and lifted the small present with his two paws. He tried ripping the wrapping paper with his stubby front paws, but couldn’t. He tried for a while longer until he got so frustrated he started using his teeth to open the package. Mur’s teeth tore through the paper revealing a small box underneath. Mur flipped the lid open with his nose and looked inside. There was a small pouch that contained catnip! Mur Mewed excitedly.

“I knew you would like that,” Voldemort said, looking down at his smiling kitten. “Maybe we’ll use some later, hmm?”

Mur loved his catnip. It was his favorite thing, aside from Master. It always made him feel warm and really happy. Everything happened slower when he had natnip. There was a blurriness to his vision and his mind was a little fuzzy, but he felt so happy, like he could do anything. Master gave him a pinch of catnip whenever he was pleased with Mur, and sometimes just for fun. Master liked to fuck him with his fingers when he was on catnip because Master said it made him feel less pain, and overall made Mur “a better fuck”. And Mur really wanted to be good for Master.

“Here, open this one next,” the man said.

Mur took the next present, which was larger than the last, and ripped through the paper with his teeth.

There was something oddly satisfying about seeing a boy stripped of his humanity, a boy who was supposed to one day become a powerful wizard and defeat him, The Dark Lord. Having that boy being forced to open presents with his teeth because you’ve made it so his hands can’t open…yes, that was oddly satisfying. Very satisfying, the man thought.

Once all the wrapping was off, Mur pushed the lid of the box off with his nose like he had the last. He looked inside. There was a disembodied tail! Mur hissed and jumped back, away from the box in surprise. Mur looked up at Master, too filled with emotion; he forgot that he was supposed to explain things in human speak. Stressed and scared, Mur started meowing. “M-meow meow…mrrrow meow! Mmeeeeeooooowwww! Mew! Meooow!”

Voldemort could see that his kitten was shaking, standing on all four legs, away from the box that had scared him. His kitten was rambling to him in meows, and Voldemort wondered if he had actually picked up the language over the years. If he brought a real cat home, would his kitten be able to communicate with it effectively? 

The man walked over to his kitten and held it to his chest. “Hush Mur, I can’t understand you. Do you not like the gift I bought you?” He said as he petted his kitten’s head gently, caressing his silky smooth strands that stuck out in all directions. Maybe he would let his pet’s fur grow longer.

Mur tried to calm himself enough to try to explain to Master that he was upset. “T-tail, Master! Tail!”

“I know it’s a tail. I had it made especially for you. You see how it matches your fur?” Voldemort picked up the tail and showed his pet. “This is your tail, pet. It’s not taken from an animal. It’s fake. See these beads? They hold the tail inside you. The beads go inside this hole of yours,” he said, playing with his kitten’s pucker with his finger.

Mur stopped shaking. “Not cat?”

“No. It was made. I didn’t take it off another animal. You don’t like it?”

Mur sniffed the fake fur, then nosed one of the large beads. “Go inside Mur?”

“That’s right. You’ll wear it always. Your very own tail. Now you won’t feel bad that you don’t look like other cats.” 

"Oh, Master gave Mur tail?"

"Yes, pet. Do you like it?"

"Mur like! Thank you Master!"

Mur looked at the tail with new adoration. Now that he knew Master hadn't taken it off another cat, he loved it. His very own tail! Now he would look like the cat's he saw in the video's that Master showed him. Mur wanted to put it on immediately, he couldn't wait. Mur took the tail with both paws and placed the first bead at his entrance. He pushed, but it wouldn't go in.

"Mur, you’re going to hurt yourself if you keep that up. Here you need to lubricate it first," Voldemort said. He took the tail from his pet and got out some lotion he had in his nightstand drawer. He lubed the beads up liberally. He placed the first bead at the cat's pucker and pushed. The first bead was the smallest and went in easily. He pushed in the next bead, which was a little bigger, but not by much and went in easily as well. The next few were larger and Voldemort had to push them in slowly. The Last three were the largest and the man hard to force the last one in. His pet yelped at the last intrusion. "Are you alright Mur?"

Mur sniffled a bit and nodded. "Hurt Mur.” Then the kitten brightened as he looked at his backside. “Mur like tail!”

“Swish your tail pet.”

All Mur had to do was think about the tail moving and it did. Mur was so happy he got in Master’s lap with his front paws on his shoulders and licked Master’s cheek.

Voldemort moved his head and placed his lips on his pet’s and French kissed him. It was the first time he’d kissed his kitten and the cat was obviously surprised.

“Master lick inside Mur’s mouth!”

“Yes Mur, it’s called a kiss. Say it, ‘kiss’.”

“Kiss!”

“Good Mur,” Voldemort said, petting his kitten. “You still have one present left.” Voldemort gave his kitten one final package. His pet made quick work of the wrapping.

When Mur looked inside the box, he found a beautiful green collar that sparkled. Mur loved it.

Voldemort undid the collar that his kitten currently wore and replaced it with the new one. Its dark green leather held emeralds all the way around that matched Mur’s eyes. There was silver trimming at the top and bottom, and the loop and tags were also silver. The first tag simply read Murder in an elegant, cursive script. The second read: ‘Property of The Dark Lord Voldemort’. The collar was charmed to only respond to his voice and was impervious to any kind of spell. It could only be removed by himself, and even then, only willingly. If he said the password while sleeping for example, it wouldn’t budge. But locking and unlocking weren’t the only tricks it could do. With a simple word he could instantly know the location of the collar and wearer from anywhere on the planet. 

The collar could also preform three different spells on its occupant with only a word from him. The first was a spell that would force the occupant to tell the truth to a direct question, similar to Veritaserum. The spell was not constant and had to be activated by his voice like the rest. The second was the Cruciatus. It stayed active for as long as he wanted. Not that he would be using it very often. His kitten was so well behaved. The third spell infused into the collar was Avada Kedavra…just in case. All spells only worked with his willing words, wandlessly, and across any distance.

“Your new collar suits you Mur.”

Mur didn’t know what that meant, but he licked master’s mouth and said his thanks.

“Now let’s use some of that natnip I got you and have some fun this Christmas hmm? Maybe I’ll even fuck you on the bed today. Would you like that Mur?”

“Mur like! Mur want fuck!” Mur licked one of Master’s fingers and the man chuckled.

“Someday soon Mur, I’m going to fuck you for real.”

Mur looked questioningly up at Master. Mur didn’t know what that meant, but Master looked happy when he said it so Mur smiled up at Master and licked the man’s mouth again.

“Merry Christmas Mur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please check out my website where I post updates and sneak peeks for all my stories. All my fics are on there plus other stories that will not be posted on this site or any fanfiction website. For more details check it out at: https://finniansiog.home.blog/
> 
> Also, if you are fluent in another language and would like to translate my stories, please check out my website for more details and contact me via email. My email address is f.siog@outlook.com


End file.
